Stolen Child
by Forever-Furuba
Summary: Marianne and Bog agree they need to discuss rumours they've heard about each other's species. Goblins don't really understand how fairies reproduce, but they have a rather unnerving hypothesis. (Snippet; no solid conclusion.)


_**Strange Magic Week** is a tumblr event, which this year lasts from Monday August 15th to Sunday August 21st. __The challenges/prompts (and what I did with them) are as follows:_

 _1\. Fairy Tale of creator's choice AU (I did a crossover with Thumbelina, where the two fairy kingdoms have diplomatic ties)_

 _2\. Wedding/Arranged Marriage (Bog shows up at Marianne's wedding to Roland, and meets her for the first time after she cancels it)_

 _3\. Tiny People in Jars (Pare finds a snow globe and everyone is creeped out by it)_

 _4\. Dark Fantasy AU (What if feels like to be love-dusted)_

 _5\. Role Reversal (Dawn is the Crown Princess, Marianne is her little sister)_

 _6\. Babies/Next Generation (Goblins do not know where fairy babies come from)_

 _7\. SciFi AU_ _(In a world of ever-singing magical beings, a music box is the equivalent of an A.I.)_

 _Based on Bog and Marianne's disturbing topic of conversation, this story arguably applies to the 'Dark Fantasy' prompt as well as the 'Babies' prompt._

* * *

"I have an awkward and probably offensive question," Bog announced. "Are fairies born, or do you hatch from eggs, or …" He took a deep breath and finished in a rush. "Is it true that you can't really breed, so instead you steal children from their original families and turn them into young fairies by magic?"

Marianne gasped.

"You think we –? That's _horrible_! _No_! No fairy would – or, no fairy _should_ ever – our magic couldn't even if we wanted to – and – oh my _god_ , is that really something goblins believe about us?"

"Another theory about your people says elves are actually young fairies that haven't sprouted wings yet," Bog offered. "That brownies are like caterpillars, then they lose their fur and become elves, then grow wings and become fairies, and sprites are either the youngest or the oldest part of the life cycle."

"Okay, that one's less creepy, but it's still not true. We're different species. Or, races, I guess – interbreeding happens sometimes." Her eyes narrowed. "Is that why the border's been closed for so long? You're afraid we'll steal your children?"

"Public opinion and wariness were among several influencing factors, yes."

"Should we make some kind of announcement that that isn't a thing, or … what? I know directly addressing stuff like this _can_ do more harm than good sometimes. Wait, what else do goblins think about fairies?"

"Well …"

Bog was well aware he was in trouble, but on the other hand, he'd rather Marianne heard the stories his people told about hers from him rather than being caught off-guard by some other goblin. That was why he'd started this conversation in the first place.

"Just now I'm trying to convince goblins furthest from your kingdom that fays aren't just some type of insect, incapable of language or culture or abstract thought. I'd suggest sending some representatives to demonstrate if I thought I could guarantee their safety."

"Because if they got hurt, that would only convince the Fairy Council that the Forest is plotting to invade and devour us all. Or just reinforce the idea that goblins are inherently treacherous and diplomacy with you is a fool's errand." She sighed. "Good thing we both like a challenge."

"There's also a story that the first flower to bloom in the spring makes a new fairy," said Bog, wanting to lighten the mood. This idea was sort of funny. "But that doesn't account for your actual numbers unless you assume it's the first flower of every type of flower."

"That's a lot cuter than what fays think about goblins." Marianne flexed her wings. "There's a rumour in the Fairy Kingdom that you abandon your young sometimes. Or eat them."

Bog grimaced. So much for lightening the mood. "Abandonment does happen, rarely. Cannibalism doesn't. That's … actually part of how the idea fairies take children is still around. 'Stolen by fairies' is a euphemism for a dead or abandoned child."

"That's horrible. It's not as bad as the baby-eating idea, but it's still pretty bad."


End file.
